dragonball_absalonfandomcom-20200216-history
Majuub
Majuub or Uub (ウーブ, Ūbu) is the Human reincarnation of Kid Buu and is Goku's student. Uub possesses the evil Majin Buu hidden inside his being, and is able to tap into his power, though at the time of the tournament, he could not control it.Name: Majuub Race:Human/Majin Date of birth : age 774 Date of death: none Address: Surinam South America Majuub is a main- protagonist in Dragonball Absalon. Since Goku has left Majuub and the others of the Z fighters, they have been training to defend the earth. Majuub is currently married to Pan and has two sons, Bram and Nas. History When the new adversaries arrive on earth, Majuub senses them and sends Pan and his kids to Chi Chi's house and begins to power up. We then see him fight Sizzle somewhere in the mountains. Sizzle is suprised by Majuub's impressive power and assumes Majuub is not human, stating that humans do not posses that amount of power. For a little bit Majuub interrogates Sizzle as why he his here and Sizzle responds the Arzolians and Saiyans are not there to harm earth. Sizzle then states that he just came to fight and the rest Majuub does not need to know sizzle then engages in a battle with Majuub. Relationships Goku:(Mentor/Friend/Grandfather-in-law) Chichi:(Grandmother-in-law) Gohan:(Father-in-law) Goten:(Uncle-in-law) Videl:(Mother-in-law) Pan:(Wife) Nas:(Son) Bram:(Son) Abilities As the reincarnation of [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Kid_Buu Kid Buu, who fought evenly against and ultimately outlasted Super Saiyan 3 Goku without any signs of fatigue, Uub is considered the strongest human character in the series. However, upon becoming human, Uub lost both his incredible regeneration and body manipulation abilities that he had possessed as a Majin, and the extreme unpredictability and wild, ruthless nature that made Kid Buu virtually unstoppable. *'Ki Cannon' – Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisible wave of ki''through his mouth. *'Flight' – Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training, it is the ability to fly with the use of ''ki. Called sky dancing in the anime, most Z Warriors and other fighters possess this skill. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. *'Final Flash-like energy wave' – Uub used an attack very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101130203612/dragonball/images/1/1f/UubKamehameha.png Uub's Super Kamehameha By Jeangabin666 November 30, 2010 *'Super Kamehameha' – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki''energy being put into it. He notably uses this technique during his battle against Baby Vegeta. *'Blazing Barrage Palm' – A Rush Attack used by Uub in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_(series) ''Budokai Tenkaichi series]. Named Fierce Flurry in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Uub's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Uub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Uub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. http://img4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101201204311/dragonball/images/7/76/UubEnergyShield.png Majuub's Energy Barrier inside Great Ape Baby's body By Jeangabin666 December 1, 2010 *'Fusion (permanent)' – Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu and Uub use this technique and fuse permanently into a stronger version of Uub, who is soon dubbed Majuub. After fusing, his power up aura becomes pink. *'Energy Barrier' – Majuub put a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. *'Chocolate Beam' – This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120102192816/dragonball/images/2/26/OriginalLightningArrow.png Majuub's Lightning Arrow By Jeangabin666 January 2, 2012 *'Super Energy Wave Volley' – Majuub releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Lightning Arrow' – One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. *'Chocolate Kamehameha' – A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam''and ''Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it has been stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. *'Majin Beam' (魔人ビーム) – The name of one of Majuub's techniques in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Wrestling moves' – Majuub performed many wrestling moves during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, the most notable being a German suplex and an elbow drop / cross armbar combination. *'Kaikosen' – One of Majuub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mystic Breath' – One of Majuub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Forms Majuub http://img2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20131202041709/dragonball/images/1/15/TRoU_-_Majuub.png Majuub By Super Saiyan 7 SomebodyDecember 2, 2013 Majuub (スーパーウーブ, Sūpā Ūbu)[1] is the result of the fusion between the innocent Majin Buu and Uub in Dragon Ball GT, which creates a much stronger and more muscular version of Uub, who wears Majin Buu's black and yellow vest. He also gained a massive boost in power, capable with keeping up with Super Baby Vegeta 2. He makes his debut on the episode "The Return of Uub" Majuub retains many of Majin Buu's abilities, including the power to turn organic beings into chocolate (and possibly other kinds of matter if he wished). He apparently cannot regenerate, however. He appears several times throughout the series to help ward off some of the most powerful of foes: Baby, Super 17, and Omega Shenron. The name "Majuub" is not used in the original version of the anime or the Blue Water dub. Majuub is much like a good, human-form of Kid Buu, being roughly similar in height and build. Papayaman http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20101202013643/dragonball/images/1/11/Papayaman.png Majuub as Papayaman By Jeangabin666 December 2, 2010 Papayaman (パパヤマン) is Majuub's alter ego and an attempt to hide his true identity during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament. His true identity was easily discovered by Goku when Papayaman let Mr. Satan win the World Martial Arts Tournament after a grueling battle that left Mr. Satan with near fatal wounds. Major battles *Uub vs. Goku *Uub vs. Goku (in Dragon Ball GT) *Uub/Majuub vs. Super Baby Vegeta *Majuub vs. Golden Ape Baby Vegeta *Majuub vs. Mr. Satan *Majuub vs. Saibamen *Majuub vs. General Rilldo *Majuub, Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan 2), Gohan (Base/Super Saiyan 2), Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan), and Goten (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Super 17 *Majuub vs. Syn Shenron *Majuub, Gohan (Super Saiyan 2), Trunks (Super Saiyan) and Goten (Super Saiyan) vs. Omega Shenron